


The Light in the Void

by Dragonexx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Action/Adventure, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Crossover, Drama, Ensemble Cast, Fantasy, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Harems, Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple main characters, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character-centric, Original Final Fantasy XIV Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reverse Summon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonexx/pseuds/Dragonexx
Summary: Due to a Summoning "mishap", Louise has found herself transported to the wild and war-torn world of Hydaelyn and burdened with the trials and troubles of a people who are not her own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Coming to Eorzea

In retrospect, she supposed she should have seen the signs coming. The headaches, the uneasiness.

If she told people she had gotten a good night’s sleep, she’d be lying. She wasn’t sure when she had finally fallen into slumber, but it had to be far, far later than she normally did. Even then, her dreams had been plagued with confusing nonsense that left her having woken up unsatisfied.

Today was the day. The day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual. A sacred tradition dating all the way back to the time of the Founder, where a young mage would cast the spell summon their familiar. And Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière, who had yet to cast a single successful spell, was about to attempt to cast the most important spell of her life.

Her incompetence with magic was not for lack of trying. Oh Founder it wasn’t. She spent most of her free time in the academy Library, studying every book about magical theory she could get her hand on. She practiced for hours and hours every day, perfecting her motions and pronunciation. However, despite all this, what she got _every single time_ , was an explosion.

At first, her peers had been shocked, but that had gradually given way to whispers, to stiffed giggles, and then laughter, and outright bullying. She tried to put it out of her mind. It would not do for a Vallière to rise to such base insults, but each barb was like a knife through the heart. She was a failure, a disappointment, shame upon her family.

But that was all going to change today.

Louise looked over to the side of her room, at the pile of straw she had gotten, in preparation for the familiar she would be receiving. She was certainly going to do this. There was no turning back, there had to be certainty. She had been studying this particular spell for months. Its extensive history, the proper incantation and motions, every possible variation she could get her hands on. She was ready. At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

Instead, as she stood, she was suddenly beset with a sharp pain in her head. Her vision blurred, and she felt her limbs grow weak. She stumbled, falling back onto her bed, gripping her head and gritting her teeth in pain. She tried to move, to speak, anything, but her body wouldn’t respond. Strangely, throughout the experience, she heard the faint voice of a woman, though she couldn’t make out the words.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. She looked up, watching as the ceiling blurrily spun into place, her vision coming back into focus. She lay on the bed for a few more moments, wondering just what had happened.

Briefly, the thought entered her mind that maybe she could get out of the summoning, citing illness. Almost immediately, that thought was accompanied by immense shame. Was she really so cowardly as to attempt that?

No! She wasn’t going to let her cowardice get the better of her. Louise calmly dressed herself, and stood in front of the mirror, psyching herself up. She was ready. Today was the day she would prove herself a proper mage.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
“The day has come for the Summoning Ritual!” The balding Professor Colbert spoke to the students gathered before him. “This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the day you’ll summon your familiars, a companion with whom you’ll be spending the rest of your life!”

As Colbert spoke, Louise heard someone shuffling through the crowd near her. Though she would never admit it out loud, just the presence made her heart twinge in fear. That smug, mocking, voice that grated on her ears.

“I can’t wait to see what kind of _divine_ and _beautiful_ and _powerful_ familiar you’ll summon, Zero.” Kirche von Zerbst said, agonizingly drawing out the words.

Louise was about to respond when the pain in her head returned. She grunted and pressed her fingers to her forehead, stumbling slightly, Her vision went blurry again.

“Oh my!” Kirche chuckled.

“Is something the matter?” Colbert asked.

“Miss Vallière appears to be ill!” Kirche said, trying to sound serious, and only partially succeeding. “I don’t think she should be attempting such an important spell today!”

 _Damn you Zerbst!_ Louise thought. She attempted to speak, though the pain flared up again.

“Miss Vallière?” Colbert asked.

Louise struggled to speak, as several students around her snickered.

“I-I’m fine.” She managed to say.

“Are you sure?” There were more giggles.

“Yes!” She finally managed to speak clearly, righting herself. “It’s nothing!”

“Alright then.” The professor gestured, and a student stepped forwards to perform the ritual. As it was completed, there was a flash of light, and a floating purple eyeball appeared before him

“A bugbear! Then you are a Wind Mage!” Colbert announced.

Louise watched as one by one, her peers summoned their familiars. Just looking at it, it seemed so simple, the sheer ease with which they had done it. And yet, Louise could shake her own anxiety.

She grimaced again.

And then there was the headache. It was back, again, and with it, her vision blurred. She heard that woman's voice again, still muffled and indistinct. Her vision flashed and she saw… stars? The sun? She gritted her teeth, attempting to focus through it, today was an incredibly important day, she couldn’t let it be ruined by something like-

“Miss Vallière?” Louise was snapped back to reality.

“Huh?” She asked, looking around to see that the others had already participated in the ritual. Tabitha had summoned a _dragon_ , while Kirche stroked her new salamander while smiling smugly at Louise.

“It’s your turn. Please step forwards to summon your familiar” Colbert said.

“Oh, um… right.” Louise rubbed her temples. Why did this have to happen today of all days?

As she stepped forwards the students gathered around took steps backwards, whispering all the while.

“Louise the Zero...”

“I wonder what she’ll summon.”

“There’s no way she’ll summon anything, it’ll just be another explosion as usual.”

The mocking whispers continued, each comment like a hot knife stabbing into her. She was a Zero. A failure. A disappointment.

Outwardly, she kept up the mask of calmness, though she gripped her wand tighter and tighter. _Please work._

“ _My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe. My divine, beautiful, and powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart, bring forth my familiar and appear!_ ”

The students braced themselves for an explosion. Colbert braced himself for an explosion. Even Louise, on some level, braced herself for an explosion.

Nothing happened.

Nothing continued to happen.

Louise stared in shock. Had she done something wrong? She couldn’t have! She had been studying everything she could about the ritual for _months_. Her chanting, her movements, it had been practiced again and again. But nothing had happened. Not even an explosion.

Louise felt weak. Her legs trembled as she struggled to hold her own wand in her hand.

Nothing, not even an explosion. Why?

Then the laughter started, softly at first, but then it spread, until it seemed the entire academy was roaring in mockery.

Louise’s strength gave out as shock and confusion gave way to grief. She felt it welling up inside of her, the rawness in her throat, the sting of her eyes as she slumped to her knees, her wand falling to the ground. She cried. She cried hard, roaring in confusion and grief.

At this, some students stopped, awkwardness and shame on their faces. Others, however, laughed even harder, shouting taunts and jeers.

Though her tear-clouded eyes, she saw someone approaching her. Briefly wiping her tears, she looked up to see Colbert approaching her, sadness on his face.

She almost wished he was more accusatory, or mocking, but not this… this _pity_. She was a _Vallière_. Daughter of the famed Karin the Heavy Wind. And she couldn’t perform a single spell correctly. She really was a disappointment. A failure.

“Miss Vallière? If you would come with me… We should go speak with the headmaster...” He said gently.

They were going to expel her, weren’t they? But they _couldn’t_! She was a _mage_. A _noble._ There was no way she couldn’t be! She tried to object, but all that came out was a sob.

“Miss Vallière?” Colbert placed his hand on her shoulder and-

 _Pain_

Louise’s vision split, as the headache she had been feeling suddenly escalated into blinding pain. She couldn’t even cry out. Though the shards of her fractured vision, she saw the other students gripping their heads in pain as well.

Before she could truly even process this thought, there was a flash of color, and everything went dark.

* * *

When the pain subsided, Louise was nowhere to be found, anywhere in the academy. To the confusion of all present at the Summoning, all that was left where she was standing was her wand, and a faint shimmer of light, that slowly faded away, along with a gentle voice, softly drifting on the wind.

“ _Hear… Feel… Think...”_

* * *

  
[Was this a dream?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvWL_cPW_fs) Louise could think of no other explanation. She was drifting through glowing sea of stars lit by a pink light, until she alighted down on an invisible platform.

This had to be a dream. Yes! It had to be! There was no way she could have failed so utterly at the summoning! This was just a nightmare brought on by nervousness. Yes! That was it!

 _Hear…_

What was that? The woman’s voice she had heard earlier? It sounded more distinct now, more intelligible. It also felt… pleasant... calming, reminding her of the comfort of her big sister, Cattelya. She had always been supportive, generous with hugs, and hers was the only voice that didn't fill Louise with anxiety. She hadn't heard from her in a while, a thought that made Louise feel somewhat guilty.

She looked up to see a light shining near her, like a miniature pink sun. It was so warm and invigorating.

 _Hear… Feel…_

She wanted to get closer to it, to embrace it, it was… beautiful, welcoming. However, the instant she stepped forwards, the air took on a sudden chill. The sun was obscured by a cloud of darkness. Out if that darkness stepped a being in a dark cloak. They wore an ominous red mask. Just their very presence made Louise’s skin crawl. Her heart quickened as she took a step back.

 _Hear… Feel… Think…_

The glowing sun moved out from behind the intruder, and floated towards Louise. Upon touching her, she was engulfed in an aura of light.

When she could see again, she saw that she was wearing… _the Romalian priestess garb_? There was another flash of light, and suddenly, a wand was in her hand!

The dark stranger was clearly not pleased by this. A glowing red rune appeared over their face while they snarled. They then dashed towards Louise, who raised up her wand in defense, a blinding light shining forth…

* * *

“...Hey. _Hey, you!_ ”

She first heard the voice, rousing her from her sleep. She awoke, looking around, confused for a moment before realizing she was in a carriage. _Ah right._

“Y’all right lass?” Said a male voice. “You were moanin’ somethin’ fierce there.”

She cleared her head. That was right. It had been a dream. And a strange one at that. She turned to where the voice came from, seeing a Hyuran male with blonde hair. The only others in the back of the carriage. were a pair of young Elezen twins.

“Feelin’ the effects of the Aether, I reckon? Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

That was right. Eorzea was a land unusually awash in what was locally referred to as “Aether”. She supposed that might have been the cause of the bizarre dream. Certainly, she’d never had anything of the like before. Drifting through a pink sea of stars with strange voices and shrouded dark figures.

She was about to reply, when she noticed some men on Chocobo’s riding up to the carriage. She tensed slightly, their posture wasn’t a friendly one.

“You there, halt!” Another man called out, this time from the front of the carriage.

“What’s this all about?” The driver demanded, sounding outraged.

She heard the sound of a blade being drawn, and instinctively reached for the scepter at her waist. She relaxed slightly when she heard the words. “Inspection. Men, search the carriage.!”

“I’m just an honest peddler, friend. So don’t er… be to disappointed if you don’t find nothin’, eh?”

“Mind your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!” The armored man threatened.

She then watched as, during his search, the armored man deftly planted a small bag among the merchants wares. She immediately knew what he was up to, especially when he smugly stated.

“Sir, look! _Somnus_!”

“Honest peddler, was it? Since when do honest peddlers deal in _prohibited herbs_? Thinkin’ to make a little coin off the books, eh? Not give the Monetarists their due after all they’ve done for Ul’Dah? You’re in a lot of trouble old man. You’ll rot in Masaraja for the rest of your days.” The captain sneered. “That is… unless you can pay the _fine_.”

Her hands tightened on the scepter. These guards were clearly corrupt, planting evidence to extort money from hapless passersby. Disgusting.

For his part, the merchant grimly chuckled. “Heh, business as usual.”

She contemplated simply blowing up the corrupt guard. They were clearly no match or her. She was weighing the possible consequences when, all of a sudden, an arrow came streaking directly into the cart. She stood up, gripping her scepter, a spell already on her lips, while scanning her surroundings. She then heard one of the guards cry out.

“ _Amalj’aa! Amalj’aa! To arms!_ ”

As she looked outside, she saw several reptilian creatures stalking towards the carriage.

“Consider this a warning! _Now go!_ All of you!” The captain shouted before rushing into battle.

The carriage driver didn’t need to be told twice, immediately urging the chocobo to rush, and the carriage. sped away from the battle.

Once they were a safe distance away, she relaxed the grip on her scepter, leaning back.

“Phew…” The merchant said. “That kind of excitement ain’t good for the heart. You be careful around the Brass blades, lass. Bastards’ll have the shirt of your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits, only less honest.”

“Noted.” She replied. She was no stranger to men such as these.

“Thank the gods for sending some beastmen to the rescue, eh.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about thanking them.” She replied.

“ _Hah_! True that! Hey, seein’ as we’ve still got a long ride ahead of us, mind keepin’ me company until we arrive, lass? Them young’uns don’t care much for conversation, unfortunately.” The merchant gestured to the Elezen twins.

She shrugged, before nodding, it couldn’t hurt.

“Brendt’s the name. Peddlin’s me trade.” He said. “Though what’s likely more interesting is you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen much similar to you.”

Brendt indicated to her tall, leoporine ears. Ah, right, they likely didn’t see many Viera in this part of the world.

“My name is Lachelle, formerly of Kisne.” She said. “And I am a Viera.”

“Ain’t never heard of a Viera. You really aren’t from Eorzea, are you? Must be one of them new adventurers, right? Sounds like a life. Goin’ wherever the wind takes you, seekin’ fortune an’ glory. Now _that’s_ what I call livin’!” Brendt said. “So long as you can avoid dyin’, I mean. Adventurin’s a risky business always, these days especially!”

“I’m no stranger to this life.” Lachelle said confidently, gesturing to the scepter she carried at her side. She had made it herself, to her own specifications.

“That I can tell, lass.” Brendt chuckled. “So what then, brought you to Ul’Dah? Fame, glory?”

Lachelle paused for a moment, remembering the arduous road that had brought her to this desert.

“Knowledge.” She’d show them for sure.

Brendt looked slightly taken aback by that.

“Can’t say I’ve heard that one from an adventurer before.”

“Knowledge is power. I want to hone my craft. Thus, the Thaumaturge's guild.” She said.

“Ah.” He said. “Can’t say you’ll have an easy time of it, but it’s certainly a worthy endeavor. You’ll certainly have no shortage of work, that’s for certain. What with the Amalj’aa in the desert and the Empire looming in the distance, they’ll be plenty of opportunities for an up and coming Thaumaturge to make her mark.”

“Indeed.” Lachelle said.

* * *

A warm breeze roused Louise from her dream, though she kept her eyes shut, attempting to cling to the last vestiges of sleep. Had she left the window open? She had spent most of last night studying, so she might have forgotten to. But she still breathed a sigh of relief. It had to just be a nightmare, brought on by her nervousness about the Summoning Ritual. She hadn’t failed it.

However, Louise began to notice a few things that felt wrong. Her bed felt hard…, and was she wearing her academy clothes? She began to feel hot, like the sun itself was shining on her, which shouldn’t be possible, she was in her bedroom right?

Louise opened her eyes.

This wasn’t her bedroom.

Still not fully comprehending what she saw, she closed them tightly, and then opened them again.

Yep, it was still there. She was in the middle of a _desert_. How? This… couldn’t be real.

Louise stood up, realizing that yes, she was still in her Academy outfit. Shirt, skirt, stockings, cape. It was all there. Her wand, however, was nowhere to be seen.

The dry wind blew her long hair back, billowing out her cape, and blowing sand into her face, cementing the fact that yes, she _was_ in a desert.

“ _Hello?_ ” She called out. “ _Anyone?_ ”

There was no answer. She had no idea what to even do.

So she began walking, hoping to find something, _anything_ , that might help.

As she walked, questions formed in her mind. Where was she? Louise had never been to a desert. The most she knew of them was the vague things she had read about Rub' al Khali. All that reading however, had not prepared her for the sheer _heat._

The blazing sun cast its cruel gaze down upon Louise. The wind was doing nothing to help, instead, making it hard for her to keep her cloak over her head.

 _How did I get here?_ Louise wondered as she traveled across the desert. The last thing she remembered, she was at the academy, performing the Springtime Summoning Ritual. There had been that splitting headache, and then that weird dream she had. She must have passed out… but then… how did she get here? Wherever here _was_?

* * *

Lachelle and Brendt continued to talk as the carriage. traveled across Thanalan. Their conversation turned towards Ul’Dah, the locales and it’s people. A city-state ruled by a Sultana though the real power came mostly from the Monetarists, a council of the most wealthy businessmen. Despite being a merchant himself, Brendt clearly didn’t have a very high opinion of them, a sentiment that Lachelle could respect.

She then noticed the carriage. slowing down.

“It seems we’ve arrived.” Brendt said. He looked out and said (somewhat sarcastically), “Behold Ul'Dah! Jewel of Thanalan, where folk turn sand into gold!”

She followed his gaze. Ul'Dah was certainly an impressive and sprawling city. However, in their immediate vicinity, what she saw was decidedly less impressive. A shantytown of tents and crudely built shacks spread out far and wide. There, dirty and glum looking people moved about, some looking at the carriage as it passed. For all the talk of gold, they certainly seemed to have little.

The refugees from Ala Mhigo and the Calamity, Lachelle noted. Their living conditions stood in stark contrast to the glistening city nearby.

Soon enough, the carriage. stopped, and its passengers disembarked.

“An’ here’s where we part ways, lass.” Brendt said. “Off to deliver me wares then hit the highroad. I’d have to say thanks for putting up with me prattle.”

“The honor was mine.” Lachelle said. “I’ve learned quite a bit on this trip.”

Brendt grinned. “Then if you want to repay me, why not become the kind of adventurer I’d brag about havin’ met, and I’ll consider us square.”

He waved, and then continued on his way, carrying his merchandise with him.

Lachelle briefly stretched. That carriage must have been using ice crystals to keep it cooler, because she was completely unprepared for the desert heat. A far cry from the snowy forests of her home.

But, regardless, she had already come this far, and she wasn’t going to be dissuaded now. She stepped forwards towards the city, and towards her new life.

* * *

  
Louise looked up from her musings to realize that she had found her way into a strange valley of sorts. Looking around, she could see some sort of metal structures, indicating that somebody must live here. She rushed ahead, past the archway, further into the valley.

“Hello?” She asked aloud. She then heard shuffling from around the corner. Finally, a person! They could explain where she was, and possibly get her home! Louise picked up her pace, and rounded the corner, only to freeze at what she saw, her blood running cold.

Standing before her was a massive reptilian creature, walking on two legs. It’s upper body was shaped almost like a caricature of a human, with massive bulging muscular arms and legs that seemed rather undersized in comparison. The creature had a long tail extending from it’s waist and another from it’s head.

It paused, briefly looking like it was as confused to see her as she was to see it. Then, it’s face twisted into a snarl, baring it’s razor sharp teeth.

“Trespassing heathen!” The creature roared and brandished a massive spear.

Louise screamed. Heedless of the blazing heat, she turned and ran, hearing the pounding footsteps of the monster behind her. However, she very quickly lost her way in the valley, unable to find her way back to the entrance and instead going through turn after turn. She didn’t care right now, her only thought was to _get away_.

As she ran, Louise looked back to check on her pursuer, only to perform the act at the worst time. Her foot hit a rock and she tripped, plummeting down the side of a hill. As she rolled, she passed through a scraggly bush, eliciting several cuts and splinters, as well as tears in her clothes.

She finally came to a stop at the bottom, and curled up into a ball at the pain from the scrapes, cuts and bruises.

She was shocked into alertness by the sounds from around her. She looked up, and paled as she saw more of the lizard creatures approaching her. She tried to stand and run again, but tripped, falling to the ground.

“Stay away!” Louise screamed as she desperately hurled nearby rocks at the nearest of the creatures. It didn’t care, instead, the projectiles simply bouncing off of it’s scales. It reached out, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up.

“Resistance is pointless, Hyur.” The monster hissed. “Submit.”

Louise was having none of that however, she screamed, kicked, punched, and clawed. Her blows did nothing until she managed to strike the creature in the eye. It grunted in pain and dropped her to the ground. She attempted to run, only to smack straight into another of the monsters.

It grabbed her by the arm. She tried to punch it again, but her small fists did nothing to it’s massive, scaly grip. She heard a growl and looked up, just in time to see the monsters gauntleted fist smack into her face. She stumbled to the ground, gripping her face in pain. She fell the warm flow of blood down her cheek.

Adrenaline still surged through her, and she attempted to rise and fight back. Her enemies were too fast however, and she gasped in pain as a fist slammed into her stomach. Louise collapsed to her knees in agony, only for the creature to kick her in the face. She was lifted off her feet and sent rolling to land painfully on a rock. Her vision blurred and she felt dizzy and nauseous.

Before she could react, she was lifted up into the air by one hand, and the last thing she saw, was a lizardman's armored fist about to once more collide with her face.

* * *

_Happy Birthday to me! And as a gift to myself, I'm uploading this new fic. A Familiar of Zero/Zero no Tsukaima crossover with Final Fantasy 14 (of which I have been playing a_ **ton** _in recent months). This idea had been kicking around in my head and came as the resolution to an internal debate. I wanted to do a FF14 fic, and I also wanted to do a FoZ fic, so... why not both? Of course, don't worry, I still intend to work on Keys to the Contract simultaneously with this fic, and am in fact nearing completion on the next chapter there! Of course I also said the same thing about Yu-Gi-Oh Monsters when I started Keys to the Contract, which reminds me that I should get back to working on that one as well..._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading this start to what I hope turns out to be an entertaining experience._

 _~Dragonexx_


	2. The Search for More Money

Registration at the Adventurers guild had gone smoothly enough, followed by her registry at the Thaumaturge’s guild as well. She had initially been taken aback by the guild being run by a group of five Lalafell brothers, but she could sense the powerful magic emanating from them. They were skilled in their art, though in her (humble) estimation, only slightly more so than her.  
  
At the moment, Lachelle was resting in the Quicksand, enjoying a glass of fruit juice. While the day had been mostly without incident, she drew stares everywhere she went. Viera truly were strangers to this part of the world, and she had heard whispers of “beast” in passing. They probably thought they were out of earshot, but of course the ignorant fools would underestimate Viera senses. She could hear them clearly, as well as smell them. The city was full of bizarre new smells, some pleasant, like when she had passed by a restaurant, and many unpleasant, as when she passed by a guardhouse. Not that it bothered her overmuch, she could do _so_ much better outside the oppressive gaze of those hidebound fools back in Kisne. She’d show them _real_ magic.  
  
Back to the present, Lachelle supposed the attention wasn’t just for her features, but her attire, judging from some of the scandalous and/or lustful looks she received. The brothers at the Thaumaturge’s guild had nearly tripped over themselves trying to get her to join, much to her amusement. She shrugged, as much contempt as she had for tradition, Viera attire was so much more comfortable, so nonrestrictive compared to other garments. Besides, it wasn’t her fault that other races had such weirdly shaped feet.  
  
At the pondering of footwear, Lachelle’s thoughts turned to the thought of her funds, or more accurately the lack thereof. She had come here to study Thaumaturgy, but she still needed to eat and sleep, meaning she was going to have to find some means of earning coin to support her research. Hence, mercenary work seemed like a good solution, as well as one endorced by the guildmaster. Earn Gil while at the same time having the opportunity to put theory into practice. It was a sentiment she could earnestly agree with.  
  
Much of her Gil had been spent on transportation to Eorzea, first passage on a ship, and then the carriage. Then after her registration, in preparation for combat, she had gone out and bought a shield. While the added defense was certainly welcome, the shield had cost quite more than she had initially estimated, resulting in her funds being almost completely depleted. It didn’t help that she had initially struggled to find a merchant willing to deal with her, and the one she did find took some convincing (and seduction) and she was convinced that he had still overcharged her out of spite.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Lachelle looked up from her drink to see that someone had approached her table. A Miqo’te, Sun Seeker if she remembered right, was now leaning over the table, looking her over with curiosity. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes, and wore the traditional Miqo’te traveling garb.  
  
“Yes?” Lachelle asked calmly.  
  
“You’re an adventurer right?” Said the Miqo’te.  
  
“...yes, I suppose you could say that.” Lachelle said, wondering where she was going with this.  
  
“Perfect!” She smiled, and held out her hand, enthusiastically grabbing Lachelle’s and shaking it. “My names J’Nhaagah Rhako!”  
  
“Lachelle Kisne.” She replied warily.  
  
Still shaking Lachelle’s hand, now gripping with both of her own, she smiled even wider. “And it looks like you’re a Thaumaturge judging from that scepter thingy! Even better! We need some fire support! It’s been tough finding people.”  
  
“We?” Lachelle asked.  
  
J'Nhaagah finally let go, still talking like a motormouth, apparently not having heard Lachelle’s question. “Well, I guess the lot of us stick out, it’s been a bit of trouble trying to put together a group. Nobody wants to work with us for some reason.”  
  
“I wonder why?” Lachelle muttered, returning to her drink.  
  
“I figured you might be the same, considering those weird rabbit ear thingies.” J'Nhaagah said, causing Lachelle to slightly snort her drink, coughing and sputtering.  
  
“I mean, I’ve never seen anything like you before and there’s the fact that you were sitting alone, despite the fact that you’re pretty attractive, and considering some of the creeps around here it must be because of that. I mean, earlier today I was followed by this guy who kept making ‘pussy’ jokes and that’s just offensive, and I’m going to punch him if he shows up again, never mind that he was part of the Brass Blades. And then there’s Kumokiri, who’s also having it rough. But even though she’s also pretty, people give her a wide berth, I suppose, because you don’t see many of her people around either, and she looks really weird to the people here, I mean she kinda looks weird to me, wait, is that bad? Don’t tell her I said that, she’s kinda shy. So then we decided to-”  
  
“Wait… slow down.” Lachelle said, finally managing to clear her throat, though the scent of juice was now lingering in her nose.  
  
“Huh?” J’Nhaagah then took the moment to finally inhale.  
  
“What are you talking about? Something about the Brass Blades. And a Kumokiri?” That name…  
  
“Oh right. Well you see there was this-”  
  
“Please… get to the point.” Lachelle held up her hand.  
  
“I’m trying to form a party of adventurers, so we can tackle some levequests, make some money. I’ve already got me, and one other.” J’Nhaagah said. She then gestured, beckoning someone to approach. “Hey, Kumokiri, over here!”  
  
Lachelle heard the shuffling of feet, and turned to see something she hadn’t expected to see this far away from Othard, a Raen Au Ra. She had seen a couple during her brief stay in Dalmasca, but to see one all the way out here?  
  
“H-h-hello. I’m p-pleased to meet you.” Kumokiri stuttered nervously while bowing awkwardly.  
  
“The same.” Lachelle replied. “You’re part of her ‘party’?”  
  
“Y-yes. My master said it would be good publicity.”  
  
“Publicity?” Lachelle questioned.  
  
“Well, I’m to c-compete in the Bloodsands. I’m exotic. He said it should bring a large crowd and make a fine sum of Gil.” Kumokiri said, bowing again.  
  
“The Bloodsands?” Lachelle asked.  
  
“That’s the big arena thingy here. Gladiators fighting for the entertainment of the masses!” J’Nhaagah said, wrapping her arm around Kumokiri, who blushed. “Her master endorsed her for it! ’Kiri here’s gonna be a huge star!”  
  
 _Fighting for the profit of others... How barbaric!_ Lachelle resisted snorting. Fighting should be done primarily for self-profit or defense, or for personal amusement. Things like what Kumokiri described shouldn’t factor into it.  
  
Regardless Lachelle didn’t vocalize these thoughts, instead turning back to Kumokiri. “If you’ll pardon me, you don’t really seem like the type for bloodsports.”  
  
“Hey now!” J’Nhaagah objected.  
  
Kumokiri’s eyes widened. “I-I… I’m good with a sword and shield. My master had me trained further.” She gestured over to what was presumably her and J’Nhaagah’s table, where the weapons she mentioned were placed in a chair.  
  
“Well then Kumokiri, we’ll be counting on you to be our line of defense.”  
  
“W-what?” Kumokiri asked, clear confusion on her face.  
  
J’Nhaagah however, paused for a moment before a massive grin spread across her face. “Wait, does that mean your in?!”  
  
“It does.” Lachelle said, finishing her drink while sighing internally. _I really hope I don’t regret this._

* * *

  
“...you feeling?”  
  
A voice slowly pulled Louise back to consciousness. It was cooler now, and she was lying on something soft.  
  
Was this her bed? Was it truly all a nightmare?  
  
Louise slowly opened her eyes, to realize from the rocky ceiling above her, that this wasn’t her quarters at the academy and that she was lying on a crude matress on the ground. No, this was real.  
  
“You’re awake!”  
  
A gentle feminine voice spoke again. Louise looked around, and saw someone kneeling next to her. Her vision was blurry, though it came into focus to see a black haired woman leaning over her.  
  
“W… what happened? Where am I?” Louise asked weakly. She tried to sit up, and immediately felt dizzy and nauseous.  
  
“Whoa, easy there.” Louise felt hands on her back, supporting her, helping her move to a sitting position. She was shifted over, finding herself leaning against the rock wall… of the cave they were in.  
  
She heard a sloshing sound, and saw a stone cup held up to her lips, followed by the taste of brackish water in her mouth. Despite the unpleasant taste, she drank it greedily, and with it, felt some of her strength return.  
  
“Better?”  
  
“T… thanks.” She did indeed feel better. She looked over the person next to her. She wore a short white, backless dress, mixed with thigh high boots, though the clothing was scuffed and torn in places. She had a blotchy scar on her exposed shoulder, and another one on her forehead, barely hidden by her bright red hair. It reminded her of Kirche’s in a way, though she lacked the Germanian’s dark skin-tone and oversized chest.  
  
“Who are you?” Louise asked.  
  
“My names Corrine.” She said.  
  
“That’s it?” Louise asked.  
  
“Um… yes?” Corrine said, confused.  
  
 _A commoner then._ Louise noted.  
  
“I’m Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière.”  
  
“Wow, that’s fancy. Sounds like one of those Ishgardian names. Regardless, I’m gonna just call you Louise.”  
  
Louise felt herself stiffen. The _nerve_ of this commoner. How dare she speak to her like that. “You shall not! I won’t be disrespected by a _peasant_!”  
  
There was a grim chuckle from elsewhere, and Louise looked past Corrine to see a tall bald muscular man approach.  
  
“I don’t think any of fancy shit matters anymore.” The man said. “Or at least, it won’t matter for long. A right shame, but that’s life I guess.”  
  
“Go easy on her, Maxim.” Corrine said. “She’s just a child.”  
  
“A child?! I’m sixteen!” Louise exclaimed.  
  
“Yeh sure don’t look it.” Maxim said, patting his chest. “Yeh look half that, kid.”  
  
Louise’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. She got enough of that from Kirche, she was _not_ going to suffer that mockery from a commoner.  
  
“How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am? I’m of the Vallière family!”  
  
“Never heard of ‘em.” Maxim continued to laugh.  
  
“So not only a commoner but ignorant as well!” Louise shot back.  
  
“Better that than a spoiled dandy.” Maxim continued to laugh.  
  
“Come on Maxim.” Corrine chided.  
  
Louise however, was done. “I don’t have to take this from a bunch of commoners who don’t know their place!”  
  
“That might be harder then ye’ think lass.” Maxim said.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He gestured behind her. Louise turned, and her blood ran cold. A barred door. This was a cell. She was a prisoner. Louise’s fear quickly turned to outrage, however.  
  
Why was she locked in this cell? And how dare they lump her in with these commoners! This must be some sort of horrid mistake! It _had_ to be.  
  
Louise stalked up to the bars and grabbed them, leaning her head out through a small gap.  
  
“I demand to speak to whomsoever is in charge of this facility. I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière and I-”  
  
Louise trailed off as her jailer came into view, and with it, all the memories leading up to her predicament. The Summoning, the desert, the lizard men. The chase, the fight.  
  
Louise shrieked and backed away from the bars, stumbling and falling on her rear. She heard a rough, rasping, sound coming from the lizard. It took a few moments before it dawned on Louise that the monster was _laughing_ at her. More people were _laughing_ at her.  
  
She longed to strike back, at Maxim, at the lizard man, anyone, but she didn’t have her wand. Even if she could only create explosions, she found herself missing that ability. Her hands shook, in fear and embarrassment. She had lost her wand, she was tossed in a prison with a bunch of commoners, and she had no idea where she even was. The lizardmen had abducted her, and for what? Food, sacrifice, worse?  
  
"What do you want with me?" Louise demanded of the creature.  
  
"You will serve the glory of Ifrit, as all your kind must." The lizard continued to laugh as it stalked away.  
  
“Ugh, can you guys keep it down?” Said another voice. Louise turned to see a man with short blonde hair, lying on the ground in a corner. “Can’t a man enjoy his last free moments in peace?”  
  
“She’s new just like us Lyman. And she’s scared.” Corrine said. “I’m trying to comfort her!”  
  
"Last free moments? What are you talking about?"  
  
“No point, won’t matter in a while anyways. Less you know, the better. At least it will keep the racket down.” ‘Lyman’ said. “Just let her be scared.”  
  
"No, she deserves to know." Corrine said.  
  
Lyman sighed. "Fine."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Louise asked,  
  
Corrine turned to Louise, her expression grim. "What do you know about Tempering?"  
  
"T-Tempering?" It didn't sound like she was referring to the smithing. "I'm not sure what you mean?"  
  
Then Corrine began to explain, and as horror spread through her, tears filled her eyes once again.


	3. A Burning Baptism

“ _Blizzard_!” A wave of freezing cold surged forth from Lachelle’s scepter, washing over the antling. The monster chittered, and twitched as its body froze, encased in ice. With a loud cry J’Nhaagah leaped over Lachelle to land a flying kick on the frozen monster’s head, shattering it. She then spun and kicked another Antling, breaking it’s front legs and sending the creature to the ground, where she began pummeling it with her fists.  
  
Lachelle then heard a _thunk_ sound behind her, and turned to see Kumokiri block a bite from the Antling with her shield and then plunge her sword into the creatures head. It twitched briefly, and then died. Despite Lachelle’s earlier misgivings, Kumokiri was really proving herself, leaping from her kill to the next antling, severing it’s leg, and then it’s head.  
  
The three of them were currently performing a Leve to exterminate a swarm of antlings that had been preying upon both crops and those that tended to them in the area. They had intercepted the monsters at the bridge over a river to the north of Ul’Dah and a pitched battle had ensued as the monsters immediately launched into attack.  
  
At another skittering noise, Lachelle turned and unleashed a _Fire_ spell, sending a jet of flame washing over the insect. The creature rolled over and writhed before laying still, the flames consuming it, upon which Lachelle ended the spray and then turned to another antling that was approaching. She blocked its mandibles with her own shield, and then, channeled electricity into her scepter, jamming the base of the weapon into the monsters eye. It twitched as the _Thunder_ spell coursed through it, blackening it from the inside out. She then pulled free the scepter and pointed it at another bug, unleashing a bolt of lighting, frying the monster like a bug zapper.  
  
Lachelle felt a sensation, a warning in the back of her mind, and flipped out of the way as an antling from outside her field of view spat a glob of acid at her. Mid-air she unleashed another _Blizzard_ spell, the wave of cold freezing solid the next attempt at an acid spit. The antling staggered back, confused, which was plenty of time for Lachelle to cause the chunk of frozen acid in it’s mouth to explode with another use of the spell, sending shards of ice to slice it’s brain to ribbons.  
  
She wasn’t exactly sure when she had first started having these premonitions, in some respects, it felt as if she had always had the ability, sensing incoming danger, avoiding enemy attacks. Her senses alerted her again to one of the antling's charging at her. She sidestepped, placing her hand on the creatures side as she did so. _“Absorb!_ ” At the spoken curse, she felt strength flow from the monster into her. She then swung her scepter, striking the monster hard enough to crush it’s now weakened head.  
  
Regardless, it was certainly going to help speed along her path to phenomenal cosmic power. Lachelle saw another band of antlings approaching through the river, giving her the perfect opportunity. With another use of _Blizzard_ the water was frozen solid, trapping the legs of the antlings within.  
  
As the magic left her body, she could feel the Mist within her becoming chillingly cold, begging for heat. She answered it, transposing that cold into blazing fire that soon exploded from her scepter. “ _Fira!_ ”  
  
The fireball streaked into the middle of the vilekin and exploded in a massive burst of light and heat, both melting then evaporating the ice and incinerating the bugs, filling the air with scent of burning flesh. Lachelle inhaled it deeply. A wonderful smell. The smell of _victory_.  
  
The antlings had been no match for them, and now they were all dead, no more to feast upon the Lalafell of the area. Accolades would surely be soon in hand, the cheering crowds praising her brilliance and power. She twirled her scepter stylishly before reattaching it to her side. She then picked up the pack she had dropped when they had encountered their mark, and pulled out a water-skin, taking a deep drink as she leaned against the railing of the bridge. She turned to see Kumokiri cleaning the monster guts off of her sword. Once she was satisfied, she sheathed the weapon, and approached Lachelle.  
  
“We make a pretty good team!” J’Nhaagah said, as she rushed towards where Lachelle was, only for the Viera to leap away. “What? Why?”  
  
“Because you’re soaked in bug innards.” Lachelle said, irritated.  
  
“Oh don’t worry, I can wash off real quick!” J’Nhaagah then immediately leaped into a deep part of the river, completely submerging herself.  
  
 _Does she ever slow down?_ Lachelle wondered, she then turned to Kumokiri. “So, what’s next on the list?”  
  
“Actually, that’s all there is for now.” She said, examining the Leve plates they had taken.  
  
“Really?” Lachelle said, adjusting her hair. “Went by quicker than I expected. Guess I’m just that good.”  
  
“Um… s-sure.” Kumokiri said.  
  
“So, what do we do now?”  
  
“Well, we should head north up to Black Brush Station to turn these in for the reward. It’s only about an hour and-”  
  
There was a sudden splashing behind Lachelle, and before she could react, something very warm and went wrapped itself around her.  
  
She gave a cry of shock and attempted to break free, but the grip was iron tight. She turned, and her panic turned into annoyance when she realized that it was just J’Nhaagah enthusiastically clinging to her.  
  
“Let go! You’re getting me wet!”  
  
“Aww, it’s not like you have that much on to get wet anyways!” J’Nhaagah giggled.  
  
“I’d still like to keep it dry!” Lachelle said, trying to wrestle J’Nhaagah off of her, while Kumokiri stuttered, unsure of what to do.  
  


* * *

  
Far above the squabbling adventurers, two figures gazed down upon them from their perch on the cliffs.  
  
“It looks like your information was right.”  
  
“So it seems.”  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Indeed. They way they move and fight… it’s on an entirely different level from ordinary adventurers. They could be very useful.”  
  
“No, I was talking about the Viera. I’d heard the stories, but I never thought I’d get to see one this far away from Othard. _Damn_! And the Au Ra, not bad looking either. Howsabout we-”  
  
“-have work to do. Business first.”  
  
“Hmph, fine, spoilsport.”  
  
“Then we should get ready...”  
  
“Heh, I’m always ready.”  
  


* * *

  
After shaking J’Nhaagah off of her (and using _Fire_ to dry herself off), Lachelle’s keen senses picked up something, the sound of movement. She turned, drawing her scepter, looking up at the cliffs above to see two figures standing up there, though she couldn’t make out much more than that, her sight being blocked by the suns rays.  
  
They stared at her.  
  
Lachelle stared back.  
  
One of the figures waved.  
  
Lachelle shrugged and stowed her scepter, following the rest of her companions.  
  


* * *

  
_This is work for peasants_. Louise thought as she grunted and lifted the stone, carrying it over to the pile and dropping it. She had repeated this thought to herself over and over, partially out of indignation, partially to avoid the crushing horror of the fate that awaited her.  
  
Louise looked out at the construction site, to her fellow prisoners, who worked without any protest. She had seen them up close earlier, the listless gaze, mindlessly speaking heretical prayers. And that was what awaited her, brainwashed into giving praise to a heathen faith. She really was a disappointment.  
  
Even now, she labored to build monuments to this paganism, the slaves being forced to erect a massive metal brazier in honor of this ‘Ifrit’.  
  
As Louise continued to work, a terrible thought came to her mind, she tried to push it out, but it persisted. What if it wasn’t the failure of the Summoning that had brought her here? What if her family had exiled her to this foreign land, where she couldn’t bring shame on them any more, to preserve the family’s reputation. Better to do away with a complete failure of a noble than to suffer damage to the family name. Louise paused, tears filling her eyes as the thought raged throughout her mind. It shouldn’t be true, it made no sense, but once the idea took root, it began to sound more and more plausible.  
  
“I wouldn’t stop if I were you.” Said a voice behind her. She turned to see Lyman approaching behind her, carrying another load of rocks. “The scalies wouldn’t like that.”  
  
“How can you keep joking, knowing what’s coming?” Louise asked, internally feeling shame for confiding in a commoner. But despite herself, the words came out regardless.  
  
“Eh, it probably won’t be that bad. At least, it might take the edge off.” Lyman said.  
  
“How can you say that?!” Louise asked.  
  
“I mean, if we’re going to be stuck doing this-” Lyman gestured to all of the Amalj’aa slaves. “Then we won’t mind it if we’re Tempered. It’ll be a gift of perfect contentment. Philosophers and saints have struggled their entire lives to achieve a state like that. Might as well look at the positives of things.”  
  
Louise remained silent, trembling at the implications of what was to soon happen to her.  
  
“Please stop scaring her.” Said another voice. Louise turned to see Corrine approaching.  
  
“I’m not scaring her. I’m just giving her an accurate summation of my thoughts. No point in denying the truth.”  
  
Corrine sighed. “Well, let’s try to talk about something else.  
  
Lyman rolled his eyes and then spoke. “So… Where are you from? You’re name sounded Ishgardian.”  
  
“What’s that?” Louise asked.  
  
“Well, that answers that question.” Corrine commented.  
  
“With another question.” Lyman said.  
  
“I’m from Tristain!”  
  
“Tris… what?” Corrine scratched her head.  
  
What was with these commoners. Louise was starting to get irritated again. “How could you have never heard of Tristain? How ignorant can you be?”  
  
“I dunno?” Lyman shot back. “How could you have never heard of Ishgard.”  
  
“Well where are you from then?” Louise asked.  
  
“Gridania?” Lyman said. “I was a Wood Wailer, assigned to escort a merchant caravan to Ul’Dah, of which Corrine and Maxim were a part of. Didn’t do so hot, as you can no doubt tell.”  
  
“Gridania? Ul’Dah?” Neither of those places sounded the least bit familiar to her.  
  
“Did you hit your head or something, lass?” Lyman said.  
  
“Well, the Amalj’aa probably did when they captured her.”  
  
“No! I’m in perfect possession of my faculties!” Louise said.  
  
“Such as they are.” Lyman snarked.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
  
“So… where is Tristain anyways? Must be a pretty small village if none of use have heard of it.”  
  
“Small village?!” Louise shouted, outraged. “It’s one of the great Brimiric Nations of Halkegenia!”  
  
“Halkawhat?” Corrine asked.  
  
“The fuck does ‘Brimiric’ mean? Sounds silly.”  
  
Okay, this was getting ridiculous. She knew peasants weren’t the most capable bunch, but how could they have never heard of the very _region_? And that remark about the founder? That was _heretical_! _Extra heretical_!  
  
“That’s… that’s heresy!” Louise shouted.  
  
“She definitely has that part of Ishgard down.”  
  
“Listen to me, peasant!” Louise said.  
  
“Not sure what you’re getting so high and mighty about. Were all the same here.”  
  
 _She might as well go live with commoners, considering how like them she is._  
  
“No! I’m nothing like you!” All situation forgotten, Louise stormed towards them, intent on asserting her position. “I-”  
  
She never got to finish her statement as in her anger her foot tripped over a securing beam, knocking it loose. Suddenly, she found herself pinned to the ground as the Infernal Beacon tipped over, collapsing on top of her. Louise screamed in shock and pain, unable to move under the massive weight. “H-help!“  
  
The Tempered slaves immediately backed away, however, Corrine and Lyman rushed forwards, attempting to lift the metal pillar off of her. They weren’t having much luck however, the sheer weight of the metal monument making it difficult to lift.  
  
“Hold on! Highlander coming through!” The muscular Maxim approached, carrying a massive metal bar in one hand and a stone block in the other.  
  
“What are you doing with that?”  
  
“It’s a lever!” He jammed the bar into a gap between the Beacon and the ground, and then placed the stone block under the bar. “Lyman, help me pull! Corrine, once’s it’s up, you get Louise out!”  
  
“R-right!” The two men grabbed the metal bar and pulled it downwards as hard as they could, slightly lifting up the beacon. Louise breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the weight come off of her. Corrine then grabbed her hands, and pulled her free.  
  
“Alright, she’s out!” Corrine shouted.  
  
Lyman and Maxim let go of the improvised lever, and the Beacon crashed back to the ground.  
  
Corrine helped Louise to her feet, supporting her as she got her bearings.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Y-yes.” Louise said, still struggling to comprehend what had just happened. They had… saved her. And-  
  
Before she could finish that thought, the temperature rapidly spiked. Louise leaped back as flames sprung up between her and Corrine.  
  
Louise turned to see one of the Amalj’aa carrying a staff, the tip alight with flame. She stared in shock and horror. This lizard man was a _mage_.  
  
Suddenly, something hard collided with her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. She looked up to see in her now unfocused vision another Amalj’aa standing over her, having just struck her with it’s metal encased fists. Her vision began to refocus as the creature grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up to her feet.  
  
Louise screamed, tears filling her eyes from the sharp pain. Through her watery vision, she saw the Amalj’aa mage stalk towards her, and strike her across the face.  
  
“You blaspheme the great works of Ifrit, scum. You make a mockery of his eternal fire!” It hissed. Louise tried to think of something to say in her defense, but the words wouldn’t come, instead all she managed was an undignified and incoherent babble.  
  
“Send the rest of the slaves back to their cells, I will deal with this kindling myself.”  
  
“As you command, Chah.” The Amalj’aa hurled Louise to the ground, and then gathered with other Amalj’aa, weapons drawn. “You heard him! Return to your pens!”  
  
The Tempered obeyed without question, calmly obeying. Corrine, Lyman, and Maxim however, did not, attempting to approach.  
  
“This was an accident!” Corrine pleaded. “She didn’t mean to-”  
  
The mage gestured with his staff, and flames sprung up, cutting her off.  
  
“Louise!” Corrine cried out.  
  
The Amalj’aa mage then turned back towards Louise. “The others will be Tempered by the glorious flames of Ifrit, however you, blasphemer, do not deserve that honor. You shall atone for your sins as a sacrifice. An offering to the King of Flames.”  
  
As he spoke, a strange image appeared in the back of Louise’s mind. The Amalj’aa lifting up his staff, flames forming on the tip, and then being projected directly at Louise. It was going to burn her alive! Louise felt adrenaline surge through her body. As the lizard man raised his staff, she leaped up, grabbing onto the weapon.  
  
At that moment, she felt a strange sensation, like her left hand was _on fire_. She for a moment feared she was too late, and he had already cast his spell, but then, she felt strength surge through her body. It might look different than the ones she was used to, but this too was an implement used to channel magic power. She pulled on the base of the staff, and the tip was redirected towards the Amalj’aa’s head. Acting more on instinct than any sort of coherent thought, she screamed “ _Fireball_!”  
  
The result was as usual, a deafening explosion. Louise was hurled back to the ground, dazed, while the smoke cleared away. When she regained her senses, Louise first realized that she was wet. And sticky. And red. Hot blood.  
  
At first, she thought she had been injured, but when she saw what was lying in front of her, she quickly realized where it had come from.  
  
Lying before her was the lower half of what was once the Amalj’aa mage, while Louise was now soaked in his gore and viscera.  
  
Louise slowly rose to her feet, as the realization of what had just happened dawned on her. She had cast an explosion on that Amalj’aa. That Amalj’aa was dead. She had killed that Amalj’aa.  
  
Louise suddenly felt weak, she stumbled over, collapsed to her knees and vomited. And then she vomited again. And again, until there was nothing left, and she continued to dry heave.  
  
 _Oh Founder!_  
  
Once it stopped she remained where she knelt, breathing heavily, the full horror of the situation continuing to sink into her.  
  
She was shocked out of her stupor by the sound of an arrow striking the ground next to her. She scrambled to her feet, instinctively grabbing onto the staff as she did so.  
  
She looked around, first noticing the group of Amalj’aa approaching armed with weapons.  
  
She then heard a cry. “Louise!”  
  
She turned to see Corrine, Lyman, and Maxim, now locked back in their cell.  
  
Then she felt a sharp pain, as an arrow grazed her cheek, drawing blood. She turned, only to feel another arrow strike strike her in the side, causing her to stumble back to her knees. The Amalj’aa were drawing closer, shouting in rage and alarm.  
  
She turned back to Corrine, who gripping on the bars of the cage, trying to say something, but over the din of the approaching warriors, she couldn’t make it out, though her eyes were pleading. Louise looked back between the Amalj’aa, and Corrine and the others, as she rose.  
  
Louise ran.

* * *

  


_~Dragonexx_


	4. Across the Sands

Louise pushed forwards, focusing only on the destination.  
  
Just a little bit further.  
  
She continued to climb the hill, leaning heavily on the staff. Just a bit further and she would be there.  
  
She was thirsty. So thirsty. And hungry. Her stomach was constantly growling. She reflected back at the wondrous meals served to her at the Academy or at the Vallière estates. She missed it. She missed it so much. But it would all be changed once she got back to civilization. She could find her way home.  
  
The top of the hill was getting close, almost there. Founder it was so hot.  
  
As she walked, she tried to take her mind off of things by focusing on the strange thing she had observed. The glowing runes on her left hand. From her extensive studies on the subject, she could recognize that they looked like Familiar runes, though nothing like she had ever seen before.  
  
Regardless of what they were, they had saved her from the lizardmen. And now, she could make it to civilization, and from there, perhaps find a way back home. It wasn’t too far now. The top of the hill was getting closer, just put one foot in front of the other. Never mind the heat. Never mind the thirst. Keep climbing…  
  
 _But what about the others?_ An errant thought in the back of her mind sounded.  
  
 _What about them?_ Louise replied. _They’re just commoners.  
  
They put in so much effort to help you, nursing you back to health and saving you from being crushed.  
  
They’re commoners and I’m a noble. That’s what their supposed to do!_  
  
“ _Excuses._ ”  
  
Louise paused. That wasn’t a thought, was it?  
  
“ _Just more excuses. The nobility should protect their inferiors._ ” The voice was this time accompanied by a gust of wind.  
  
Louise turned around to where the voice had come from and nearly dropped the staff in shock. “ _M-mother?_ ”  
  
Karin Desiree de la Vallière stood before her, in what Louise had last seen her in, an elegant purple gown. She was seemingly unperturbed by the shimmering heat. At her expression, Louise’s heart sunk. She recognized that disappointed look.  
  
“T-this can’t be real.”  
  
“ _Are you such a failure as to not recognize the presence of your own mother?_ ”  
  
“I-I… It’s… t-t-this” Louise stammered, trying to think of something to say.  
  
“ _Enough!_ ” Her mother snapped as she approached. Louise raised her hands in an attempt to placate her mother, only to flinch and freeze at the sight of the blood and vomit that still stained her body and clothes.  
  
“ _A Vallière should be as Steel. Not a coward who breaks and runs._ ”  
  
“I-it’s not like that!” Louise protested, backing away.  
  
“I _s it?_ ” Karin raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I-I was confused and s-shocked. T-that’s all! I-I can go back! I c-can save them!”  
  
“ _It won’t make a difference. You’ll fail as usual._ ” Another familiar voice sounded. Louise turned to see her older sister, customary scowl on her face.  
  
“E-Eleanor?!”  
  
“ _You’re a failure, a Zero. To fail the Summoning like this is a disgrace. Like you fail every spell._ ” Eleanor hissed. “ _After all the time and money mother and father spent trying to figure out what was wrong with you, the truth is it was a waste. You’re just lazy, stupid, and incompetent. A living insult to the Founder and his craft._ ”  
  
“B-b-but-” Louise weakly tried to protest.  
  
“ _I always dread being reminded that I’m related to you. I knew it was a mistake for mother to let you go to the Academy, but you just had to keep begging! You’re an embarrassment to the name of Vallière. An embarrassment to the entire nobility!_ ” Eleanor shouted. “ _Good riddance, I say!_ ”  
  
Louise felt something trickling down her cheek, and she wasn’t sure if it was sweat or tears. She tried to speak, though her now mouth felt too dry, and nothing more could come out but a weak rasp. She looked towards her mother, pleadingly. Karin for her part retained her stern look.  
  
“ _Perhaps it is for the best._ ” Karin sighed as she turned and stepped away. Meanwhile, Eleanor’s fists clenched as she walked towards Louise.  
  
Louise said. She stepped back, only to stumble, realizing she had backed up to the top of the hill. She stumbled over a rock and went tumbling down the sharp drop, her vision blurring as she rolled down the cliff side, passing through bushes and striking rocks.  
  
When she finally stopped rolling, she lay on the ground, bruised and bleeding. Then suddenly felt an immense weakness come over her, like she could barely move, barely breathe. Once the world stopped spinning, Louise struggled to get her bearings. She clenched her hands, only to realize something was missing.  
  
 _The staff!_  
  
She had let go of the weapon in the fall. She looked around and thankfully found it not to far from her. She struggled to stand, but her legs wouldn’t respond. Her arms felt incredibly heavy, she felt weak, dizzy. Still, she managed to drag herself across the ground towards where the staff lay, inch by inch.  
  
The moment she grabbed the weapon, she felt a surge of strength through her body. She was nowhere back near top shape, but it was enough to slowly rise to her feet, leaning heavily on the staff. She didn’t know the magic behind it, but the staff seemed to be giving her the strength to barely stagger on.  
  
She looked around. There was no sign of her mother and sister. She knew it wasn’t real. And yet, despite that, and despite the heat, she sat down on the ground and curled up briefly. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. Her mind was just playing tricks on her. That was it. It had to be.  
  
Louise forced herself to her feet once more, her body and injuries howling in protest. Looking forwards, she was disappointed to see no signs of civilization. However, instead, she noticed something strange. The wreckage of a cart.  
  
As she drew closer, she could tell that the damage was recent, and clearly from a battle. There were broken arrows lying about, and as she drew even closer, a chill came upon her as she noticed bloodstains.  
  
She then winced as she took a step further. Her headache was returning. She rubbed her temples to try and assuage the pain, and when she opened them, she shrieked at what she saw.  
  
A human corpse, an arrow directly through it’s throat. Lying next to them was another body, missing an arm, and a third in the distance, which was burnt beyond recognition.  
  
Louise tried to back away, but in that moment, the pain in her head spiked, and her vision faded to white.

* * *

The sun setting over the desert was quite beautiful, Lachelle mused. It was also quite difficult to appreciate, considering the massive flaming Ogre currently trying to kill her, Lachelle mused.  
  
She hadn’t even been hunting for it. After a day of adventuring, the trio had settled down near a stream, caught some fish, and were in the process of preparing dinner, only for the hulking Flame Ogre to come barreling out of a nearby canyon, perhaps attracted by the smell of cooking food.  
  
She ducked beneath the Voidsent’s blazing fists, then her senses allowed her to narrowly avoid a fiery kick, managing to back away while Kumokiri charged forwards, slashing at the monsters belly with an ice encrusted sword. The Ogre roared as the blade both cut and chilled it, directly countering it’s flames. From behind Kumokiri, Lachelle unleashed a Thunder spell, blasting the monster directly in the face with a bolt of lightning.  
  
Unfortunately, it was far tougher than the antlings she had fought previously, the attack doing little but staggering it. Kumokiri however seized on the opening and slashed another icy blow across the Ogre’s chest.  
  
It stood it’s ground however and batted her away, causing her to go flying to awkwardly land against a rock, where she lay, moaning. It was about to advance on her, only for J’Nhaagah to leap up, striking the monster in the head, and sending it stumbling back into the river. The monsters sheer heat caused the water to start steaming.  
  
From her position, Lachelle lamented that she had been caught off guard. She still had fire astrally attuned, rather limiting her capabilities against this monstrosity. While ice was currently umbrally aligned, she would inevitably have to switch back to fire.  
  
 _Ah fuck it._ Lachelle held out her scepter and chanted “ _Water!_ ”  
  
A burst of high pressure water came streaking out of the scepter, slamming into the Ogre and exploding, throwing up a huge cloud of steam, she then unleashed a _Blizzard_ spell, compressing and freezing the steam, encasing the demon in ice.  
  
Lachelle smirked as she stepped forwards to examine her handiwork. Of course it was no match for her ingenuity. With the right application of Aether, the ice could be made to be resistant to melting. And now, she wondered if she should carve her name into the new statue. Have it drug into town with her standing atop it as a trophy to the cheers of the populace. Oh the fame and accolades she would receive as the greatest mage to have ever-  
  
Why was the sky and ground flipping?  
  
 _Oh…_ apparently the Ogre had blasted it’s way free of the ice, and sent her flying to crash into a cliff face. She slumped to the ground, dazed, only barely registering as J’Nhaagah attempted to strike at the Ogre, only to be slammed down into the ground.  
  
Not good. Both her meat shields were down. The Voidsent then turned towards her, snarling. Clearly it was intelligent enough to recognize her as the biggest threat. Either that, or it was angry about being encased in ice. It stomped towards her, fiery fists held high.  
  
This was certainly an unexpected end. The great mage Lachelle brought down after being ambushed by a lowly Voidsent at dinnertime. The children certainly wouldn’t be clamoring to hear _that_ story.  
  
Suddenly, however, the Ogre stumbled, it’s body jerking and twitching. The demon coughed and hacked, as it stumbled back confused and in pain, its wounds turning a sickly green color.  
  
Wha-?  
  
Then, there was a flash, and the sound of metal striking flesh. The Ogre roared in pain as a newcomer leaped into the fray, coming crashing down on the Voidsent with a glaive. Before the creature could react, they had already landed several blows.  
  
“Hah! Is that it? I expected more!” The newcomer shouted enthusiastically.  
  
They leaped away when the Ogre recovered and slammed the ground, unleashing a wave of flame.  
  
There was then a feminine shout. “Carbuncle! Shockwave!”  
  
A burst of wind struck the Ogre, sending it flying backwards. Then, another figure landed near Lachelle, and she heard a spell being chanted. “Physick!”  
  
Lachelle felt her strength return as the healing spell took effect, and she quickly rose to her feet. Their rescuers were a pair of Au Ra. One Raen, one Xaela. The Raen had short pink hair wore the traditional Auri traveling clothes and had a Carbuncle sitting on her shoulder. The Xaela had grey-blue skin, black hair, and wore little, consisting of a fur wrapping around her waist, strip of cloth around her chest, and thigh high stockings.  
  
The Raen held out a tome, and gestured towards Kumokiri, casting the same spell she had cast on Lachelle, healing her injuries. Kumokiri sprung to her feet.  
  
“T-thank you!”  
  
“Talk later, fight now!” Lachelle admonished, while casting a _Phantom Dart_ at the Ogre, piercing it through the shoulder.  
  
“R-right!” Kumokiri held out her sword, limning it in ice and frost once more, before dashing towards the fray alongside the Xaela. The Ogre, for it’s part exhaled a blast of flame, forcing the Xaela to dodge out of the way, while the Kumokiri ducked behind her shield, even skidding back from the force of the blow.  
  
As the flames burned, the Ogre turned towards the downed J’Nhaagah. The Raen however, was ready.  
  
“Topaz! Come forth!” She tossed a gem into the air, and the Carbuncle caught it, and it’s body transformed into the gems color, followed by the Emerald it had formerly contained returning to her hand. The Carbuncle then cast it’s spell, a wall of stone springing up between the Ogre and J’Nhaagah.  
  
Meanwhile, the Xaela dashed forwards once again, slashing at the Ogre’s arm when it tried to smash the wall. When it turned to face her, Kumokiri held up her sword, a bright flash of light emanating from the tip. The Ogre staggered back, blinded and disoriented, followed by a slash from the Xaela severing one of it’s horns.  
  
Then, the wall protecting J’Nhaagah burst at the Raen's command, sending shards of rock flying into the Ogre. As it blindly flailed about, confused and bleeding, J’Nhaagah dashed forwards, slamming her fist into the monsters face. As it staggered back, Lachelle unleashed an Aero spell at the creatures legs, knocking it off it’s feet, sending it toppling to the ground, face down.  
  
From there, at the Raen’s command the Topaz Carbuncle caused a stone spike to emerge from the earth, finishing off the prone Voidsent with an impalement through it’s chest.  
  
The monster twitched, and lay still.  
  
Lachelle leaned over, catching her breath. Not the most elegant victory, it was a major loss of style points. She should work on that in the future.  
  
“Thanks for the assist!” J’Nhaagah said,  
  
“I too, am grateful for you’re aid. We are in your debt.” Kumokiri said. Lachelle hated to admit it, but it was true. She would have died without their aid.  
  
She said as such, adding to Kumokiri’s statement.  
  
“Don’t mention it.” The Xaela said. “Hell of a fight. Glad I got to take part in it.”  
  
“I still feel we should repay you in some way for saving our lives.” Kumokiri said.  
  
“Well then, why not share a meal with us?” The Raen said, closing her book, while the Carbuncle jumped back on her shoulder.  
  
“I can agree to that!” J’Nhaagah said.  
  
“Mmm… you managed to catch Emperor Fish? That’s pretty rare.” The Xaela asked.  
  
“Yeah, we found a school of them in the river. Simple use of water magic to extract them.” Lachelle said. “Speak of which, hows it coming along? Lost track in the fighting.”  
  
“Oh r-right. It should be almost done.” Kumokiri said, turning to the campfire, only to pause. “Oh no! The fire went out!”  
  
“Also, we’re probably going to need more fish for our guests.” Lachelle noted.  
  
“On it!” J’Nhaagah said, giving a salute, before leaping into the river.  
  
Lachelle sighed. She was going to just use more magic to fish, but if J’Nhaagah wanted to get wet again, all power to her, she supposed. Instead, Lachelle walked over to near the fire and sat down on a rock.  
  
“So, I never did get your names.” Lachelle asked.  
  
“Nythera.” The Xaela said, as she hauled the carcass of the Voidsent out of the stream, lest it’s rot and blood pollute the waters.  
  
“Relanna.” The Raen said.  
  
Lachelle paused. That was an odd name for a Raen. But she decided she didn’t really care that much, and instead introduced herself. “I am Lachelle. This is Kumokiri, and one currently mimicking a shark over there is J’Nhaagah.”  
  
At that moment, J’Nhaagah leaped out of the river, several more fish in hand, heading over to Kumokiri to help with cooking them. Soon, a wondrous smell once more filled the campsite, as the fish were prepared and cooked over the fire. Thankfully, no more rogue Voidsent came out of nowhere to consume it.  
  
Meanwhile, Lachelle observed as the newcomers sat down near her. Relanna opened her tome and began reading through it.  
  
“I must say, this day, I’ve seen more Au Ra than I had previously in an entire year.” Lachelle observed.  
  
“This coming from the Viera.” Nythera said with a massive grin. “You and yours ain’t exactly widespread either. Though its nice to see the rumors confirmed. Looks like that are-”  
  
Relanna elbowed Nythera.  
  
“Fine, fine.”  
  
“Which begs the question of what brings you to Eorzea.” Lachelle asked.  
  
“Fresh start.” Relanna said.  
  
“Worlds getting more and more crazy. Both of us gained the ire of the Garleans, Relanna in particular. Best to flee rather than draw their wrath down on those around us.” Nythera gestured to the corpse of the Ogre. She then leaned over and wrapped her arm around Relanna, who blushed briefly. “Gotta have people you can rely on. The more the merrier, I say.”  
  
“True enough.” Lachelle said. She leaned back. They were certainly an odd group, a mixture of outcasts and refugees.  
  
“Fish’s ready!” J’Nhaagah called out.  
  
“Finally!” Nythera said.  
  
Kumokiri was an excellent cook, Lachelle noted. The fish was cooked to perfection, flaky and delicious.  
  
“Wow, this is really good.” Relanna said.  
  
“Well, I didn’t have the full collection of spices that there would be back at my masters residence, just some rock salt I carried with me.”  
  
“It’s still delicious.” Nythera said. “So, you’re both cute and talented.”  
  
Kumokiri immediately blushed. “U-um, th-th-thank you. Um...”  
  
Changing the subject from flirtation to business, Lachelle spoke up. “So, why have you sought us out?”  
  
“It’s as Nythera said. The world’s been getting more and more chaotic. Since before the Calamity, there have been reports of adventurers spring up with bizarre and exceptional capabilities. We’ve been on the lookout for them.”  
  
“Any particular reason?”  
  
“That remains to be seen.” Relanna said.  
  
“Seen in what regard?” Lachelle asked  
  
Once more, Relanna closed her tome. “Well, for starters, there’s been a request directly from the Immortal Flames. A larger Leve, if you will.”  
  
“Oh? Now you have my attention.” Lachelle leaned forwards. This sounded like a perfect opportunity to put her phenomenal arcane powers to the test.  
  
“Well, for starters, it involves the Amalj’aa.”

* * *

_And now we have most of our main cast members introduced, and they'll be meeting up with Louise next chapter!  
  
I do hope I did well enough in my portrayal of Karin and Eleanor. Albeit, this isn't their normal personalities so much as Louise's perception of them filtered through trauma, guilt, and all the horrid things that happen when one wanders through the desert unprotected.  
  
Also, weird note: My spellchecker apparently doesn't recognize the term "glaive" and tried to correct it to [Lawgiver](https://judgedredd.fandom.com/wiki/Lawgiver). Awesome.  
  
~Dragonexx_


	5. A Most Rude Awakening

[_The desert air_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYulbgMfI5I) _did_ not _agree with Tantlin. The forest was cool and it’s air was humid and refreshing. Out here, the heat beat down on him while the dry air did nothing to help.  
  
“I don’t know how they do it.” Tantlin said.  
  
“How who does what?” His companion, Lyman, asked. “Gotta be more precise.”  
  
“Ul’Dahns. How do they live out here in this... hell.”  
  
“Got me beat, friend. Turning sand into gold. What wash.” Lyman laughed, as he walked.  
  
“I dunno about that. They’re certainly paying us well enough for this.” Tantlin said.  
  
“Oh don’t you start sounding like one.” Lyman said. “‘If you have no Gil, then I don’t care what you have to say’.”  
  
Tantlin laughed. “True that. I had the misfortune to run afoul of one of those greedy pricks down in Quarrymill. Kept acting like he owned the place for how little he liked it there, all the while complaining about how slow the timber shipments were. If you don’t like the wood, then leave. Elementals would certainly be happier, I’d think.”  
  
“You got it there.” A feminine voice said. Tantlin looked over to the caravan, where rode Corrine. “It’s always such a pain dealing with them, regardless of how much of our shipments they’re willing to buy. I tried explaining to one about the lumber, and what trees are and are not permitted by the Elementals to use but he wouldn’t hear it. Kept spouting off about lazy Gridanians, made me want to deck him.”  
  
“And I would have had Corrine not stopped me.” Maxim said, from the front of the cart.  
  
“Thankfully, we only have to escort up to Drybone. Blades’ll see to the rest.” A Wailer from the other side of the caravan spoke up.  
  
“Oh joy. Lewd gestures and advances.” Corrine said. “Thanks.”  
  
“But seriously. They’re paying us a lot of money for this shipment. And it’s mostly for crystals too.” Tantlin pondered, considering the implications. “On such short notice as well. Must be some crazy magic those Thaumaturge’s are working.”  
  
“I hear they’re trying to summon the dead!” Lyman exclaimed, making a ghostly face.  
  
“Oh don’t you start that rumor.” Tantlin said.  
  
“Not like those ‘Turges do much to dispel them.” Maxim observed. “Runnin’ around in all black, spoutin’ off about their ‘dark art’. Swear they sound like some young’un puttin’ on airs.”  
  
The entire group had a laugh at that.  
  
Then, Tantlin sensed something, a change in the Aether. He recognized it. A spell. A spell was being cast.  
  
“_Look out! _” But it was too late, a fireball came streaking towards the caravan, striking one of the wailers head on. He screamed in agony as the fire engulfed him, before collapsing to the ground, dead.  
  
“Were under attack!” Tantlin shouted out as another fireball was aimed at the front of the cart, exploding into a wall of flame. The Chocobo pulling the cart panicked and tried to run, instead causing the cart to flip over, dislodging Maxim and Corrine.  
  
Immediately, Tantlin removed his staff from his back and held it up, casting his best spell. “_Shellra! _”  
  
A greenish barrier formed into a dome over the area, just in time to intercept another _Fire _spell.  
  
“Amalj’aa! Up on the hill!” A Wailer shouted.  
  
Tantlin followed where he pointed, and saw a squad of the lizardmen approaching.  
  
“_Aero! _” He shouted, swinging his staff. A razor sharp blade of air shot out, heading straight towards the Amalj’aa mage, only for it to be countered by a burst of flame.  
  
Tantlin wasn’t done yet. He tapped his staff against the ground. “_Quake! _”  
  
The sand rose up at his command hardening into a barrier, again just in time to intercept a volley of arrows. Peeking above, he saw a group of Amalj’aa approaching, weapons drawn.  
  
The other two remaining wailers gathered at his side. Tantlin raised up his staff. “_Enwater! _”  
  
A watery aura covered his companions weapons, Lyman’s bow, the others spear.  
  
“Give ‘em hell.”  
  
“Will do.” The Spear-weilder leaped out from behind the wall, while Lyman rose above the wall and opened fire. The water-infused arrows sailed true to their mark, and on impact exploded in a high pressure burst, sending the Amalj’aa in the area flying to land hard on the ground.  
  
Tantlin then felt the Aether shift once more. There was the sound of a large impact, and then the barrier above shook and cracks began to form. While it blocked opposing spells it wouldn’t hold forever.  
  
“_Quake _!” Tantlin held out his staff and a lance of stone went flying towards the enemy mage, forcing them to dodge out of the way.  
  
Unfortunately, the battle with the other Amalj’aa wasn’t going well. Even _Enwatered _, the spear-weilder was overwhelmed. Flanked by two Amalj’aa, he was quickly disarmed, and then screamed in pain an an Amalj’aa blade severed his arm. Blood splattered across the sand as he staggered back.  
  
“No!” Tantlin shouted. “_Quake! _”  
  
One of the Amalj’aa reacted quick enough to dodge, the other wasn’t so lucky, and the rock crushed his head into a pulp. The maimed wailer retreated back behind the stone barrier, only to then collapse to the ground, his lifeblood spilling out onto the ground.   
  
“_Cu- _” Tantlin started, but it was already to late, he was dead.  
  
“Twelve damn it all! There’s too many of them!” Lyman spat.  
  
Tantlin turned back to Corrine and Maxim, still taking cover behind the upturned cart. They weren’t combatants, and he was failing in his duty to protect them.   
  
He was about to order them to flee, when his arm exploded in pain, like fire lancing through it. He turned to see an arrow imbedded in his bicep, an Amalj’aa archer attempting to flank him.  
  
“_Aero! _” A blast of wind fired from his staff, sending the Amalj’aa flying backwards, just in time for Lyman’s water infused arrows to find their mark, striking the lizard in the chest and exploding, the sheer force and pressure caving it in.  
  
Then, just as he was about to see to his wound, his blood ran cold as he heard a cracking sound, like a massive window breaking. He looked up to see the shield he had conjured shattering, it’s pieces disappating into aether.  
  
Before he could conceive of any countermeasures, the stone wall he was taking cover behind burst in a fiery explosion, blasting him back and pummeling his body with stone shards. He slammed into the side of the caravan, dazed.   
  
What had happened? What was going on? His thoughts were muddled and confused. He felt a pain in his throat, and cast his eyes down to see an arrow piercing it.  
  
Oh…   
  
This wasn’t good, was it? His vision was growing foggy, and he couldn’t feel his legs. Or his arms. Or his..._

* * *

Once more, Louise found herself drifting back into blurry consciousness. Her mouth was dry and tasted metallic, and her ears were constantly ringing. She tried to sit up, but immediately felt nauseous, and fell back down.  
  
She hurt. Everything hurt. That Amalj’aa attack had been brutal, and she was certain that arrow in her throat would have killed her.  
  
Wait…  
  
Louise struggled to put her thoughts in order. The caravan. That wasn’t her… it was… Tantlin?  
  
No… that had been a dream, hadn’t it? Tantlin was that noble fighting the Amalj’aa. That was a dream. Right? But… it had felt so real.  
  
Still, she tried to take stock of her surroundings, limited as her eyesight was. She appeared to inside, judging from the lack of oppressive heat, and she was in a bed, judging from how soft everything was.  
  
A brief hope sprung up that this was indeed her bed from the Academy, but it was quickly dashed. Even through her blurry eyes, she could tell that the colors of the room were off. This wasn’t her bedroom, nor the school infirmary.  
  
“Oh, your finally awake!” Said a voice.  
  
“Wa-” She tried to speak, but she was so weak and dry that she could barely get out a rasp.  
  
“Here, drink! You’ll need it.”  
  
She felt a gentle hand lift up her head, and then a cup was held to her lips. Water was poured into her mouth. Sweet, sweet water!  
  
This time, it was cold, pure and clean, and she drank greedily. Soon however, the water was gone, and a panic set over Louise. That couldn’t be it, could it? The Amalj’aa barely fed her, was this it?!  
  
“M-m-more.” She managed to croak out.  
  
“Of course, I have plenty.” Louise heard a splashing sound, and then felt relieved more water was poured into her mouth. As she drank, she began to feel her strength return. Her vision began to come more into focus, detailing the woman standing over her. She had dirty blonde hair and wore simple robes.  
  
After Louise finished her fifth cup, she was lowered back onto the bed.  
  
“W-where am I?” Louise said.  
  
“You’re in Drybone.”  
  
Louise had no idea where that was. But that was a question for later. She was about to ask for more water, when she saw the woman hold something over her. Though it looked more like the branch of a tree, she recognized from the way it was held as a wand. This woman was a noble then?  
  
“I’m going to cast a healing spell on you, okay?”  
  
“All right.” Louise said.  
  
The woman chanted “ _Cure!_ ”  
  
That wasn’t an incantation she had heard before, but none the less, a soft light emanated from the tip of the strangely shaped wand. Soon, Louise began to feel better, cuts and bruises began to close, and the aches and soreness of her body waned.  
  
She wasn’t back to one hundred percent. Nowhere near. But at least now, she felt like she wasn’t about to pass out at any second.  
  
“Thank you.” Louise said, attempting to sit up, and managing with only a medium amount of dizziness.  
  
“I wouldn’t start moving around yet. Lianne should be around soon.”  
  
“Lianne?”  
  
“Oh I forget, you’re not from around here. She’s the local alchemist. She actually did some preliminary treatment of you. Also, recommended I mix a bit of a vitality potion into the water. Helped you recover faster.”  
  
“O-oh.”  
  
Then, Louise heard a knock at the door to the room.  
  
“Who is it?” The healer asked.  
  
“It’s Lianne, I came back to check up on my patient.” Said a feminine voice.  
  
“Ah, speak of the devil, come in then.”  
  
The door opened, and a tall woman walked into the room, clad in a heavy lab coat. She had long, greenish hair, and her eyes were hidden behind glasses. However, little of that registered to Louise as she froze upon realizing the newcomers most prominent features. Long, pointed, ears.

* * *

Drybone lived up to its rather blunt name, being located within one of the driest inhabited areas of the Thanalan desert. It had been built into the sides of a canyon to shield the inhabitants from the searing heat of the sun, the buildings carved out the sides of the cliff.  
  
It was, Relanna noted, also highly defensible. Being, essentially, a hole in the ground, the entrances were limited, meaning it was easy to control who came in and out, while those within had a decent defense from ranged attacks.  
  
Immediately upon arriving in the town, Relanna had sought out the head of the Flames division here, informing her of the groups status as adventurers come to answer the call to arms about the Amalj’aa raids.  
  
It was then that Kikiri Kiri gave some rather interesting news.  
  
“If that’s the case, there’s been an unusual development.” She answered.  
  
“Explain.” Relanna said, her curiosity piqued.  
  
“A few days ago, the Amalj’aa hit another caravan, this one on it’s way from Gridania to Ul’dah. Our scouts found it unfortunately after the fact. There was nothing left but bodies and wreckage. Recently we managed to get a crew together to clear up the road, only to find something new. Or rather, _someone._  
  
“A girl, in her mid to late teens, perhaps. She was unconscious but alive, albeit a complete mess, covered in blood, guts, and filth. Most interesting however, was that she clutched in her hands a staff of Amalj’aa design.”  
  
“An escapee?” Relanna reasoned.  
  
“That’s a possibility, though there’s another possibility that she could be Tempered, judging by her initial interactions.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“While she was being tended to by one of our healers, Lianne, our resident Alchemist entered the room. Almost immediately, the girl started ranting something about ‘elves’, and screaming like a madwoman. Our healers attempts to calm her were fruitless, and she became more and more violent. Eventually, they managed to restrain her, though they had to resort to using a _Sleep_ spell to do so. Thank the Twelve we had confiscated her weapons before hand.”  
  
“What’s an ‘elf’?” Relanna asked.  
  
“That’s what I’d like to know. Either the poor girl’s Tempered or she’s sunbaked. Neither is good.”  
  
“I’d like to speak with her, if that’s alright.”  
  
“Sure, if you think you can get anything useful out of her. Just be careful.” The Lalafell pointed. “She’s currently under watch at the Eternal Sleep. Let the guards know I sent you.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Relanna followed the Flame Captains directions, entering the inn. She headed down the hallway, easily finding the room where two Flame soldiers stood guard. Though they were apprehensive at first, when she explained her pretenses, they let her through.  
  
Relanna entered the room, and noted that Kikiri wasn’t kidding about how bad of a state the girl was in. While they had cleaned the worst of it off her face, the rest of her was still a complete mess. Her long pink hair was matted down with blood and filth, while the rest of her body was a bruised splotchy mess of caked dirt and gore.  
  
Her heart went out to the poor Hyur. She couldn’t have been older than the late teens, and had already been through so much.  
  
Currently she was sleeping, and despite what Kikiri had said about how hysterical she had been, she looked so peaceful and calm now. But that calm would have to be shattered. She needed all the information she could muster. Lives were at stake.  
  
She reached out her hand, gathering Aether, preparing to disperse the _Sleep_ spell.

* * *

Louise once again felt herself slowly rising to consciousness. And with it, recollection.  
  
An Elf. There was an Elf! They let an Elf in here! Are they crazy?! Don’t they know how dangerous they are?!  
  
As she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, her thoughts raced. What sort of backwards land was this where they would let an Elf wander about? Not even the barbaric Germanians were savage and ignorant enough to let a monster like that loose.  
  
Were they under some sort of spell? That must be it. She had heard stories of the blasphemous and vile magicks the Elves used. Keeping these people under its dark sway. But how...  
  
The potion!  
  
That noble had said that a vitality potion had been mixed in with the water she was given. That must be how the Elf was keeping these people under its control. But then, she had already drank it. Did that mean she was going to be controlled as well?  
  
She had to get out of here! Maybe if she got far enough she could warn somebody before the effects took hold she-  
  
There was the sound of a throat clearing near her.  
  
Louise turned, and froze, her train of thought coming to a complete crash at the creature that now sat in a chair near her.  
  
It looked human, but it had horns! Fin-like horns in place of ears! In addition to that were seemingly random patches of scales across it’s body, and a long, spiky, tail. And Founder, those eyes! Red. Glowing. Eyes. What was this thing, some sort of demon conjured by the Elf?  
  
“Hello.” The demon spoke, in a surprisingly feminine sounding voice.  
  
Louise missed her staff. She was completely defenseless before this horrifying creature.  
  
“W-what are you?” Louise asked, backing up against the wall.  
  
For a moment, the demon’s face turned into a hurt expression. But that couldn’t be true. It was a monster, that must have been a deception. Right, that was it. Had to be.  
  
The demon then spoke again. “I am an Au Ra.”  
  
“A what?”  
  
“I suppose this is to be expected from some, there aren’t many of my kind in this land.”  
  
Louise wasn’t sure what she was saying. She then tensed as the “Au Ra” leaned down and picked up something from the ground, only to relax slightly when she saw what it was. A robe.  
  
“You might appreciate this.” It said.  
  
Why? Louise wondered, then she looked down, and shrieked.  
  
“W-where are my clothes?!” Oh Founder what horrors were these monsters planning to inflict upon her?  
  
“If I were to chance a guess, they were most likely taken to be washed, considering the state they were in. This robe should suffice for the time being, until their ready.”  
  
Louise blushed. She reached for the robe, but then hesitated.  
  
“Is something the matter?” It asked.  
  
“How do I know this isn’t a trick?”  
  
The creature made that hurt expression again, though it vanished even quicker than before.  
  
“Well, if you’d prefer to go around in your nameday suit...”  
  
Louise felt a pressure in her face, her paranoia in fierce combat with her embarassment. Eventually, the embrarassment won out, and she quickly snatched the robe and donned it. To her great relief, she didn’t fall over dead.  
  
And not a moment too soon, for she heard someone entering the room.  
  
She looked up.  
  
And froze again.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope, those were rabbit ears. Rabbit ears along with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Her arms ended in hands with long fingers and sharp claws.  
  
Even worse was what she… it… it was wearing, or rather, what it wasn’t. It was clad nothing more than a few tiny strips of cloth that barely kept it decent, leaving a body that could rival Zerbst’s fully on display. What it… she… she was wearing was scandalous! Louise’s reputation would have been in shambles had she been seen like that.  
  
“Lachelle what are you doing in here?”  
  
“I got curious. Also tired of listening to J’Nhaagah’s ramblings.”

* * *

  
Relanna turned back to the girl, who was now staring at Lachelle. Much like the Au Ra, she had likely never seen a Viera either. That and/or she was transfixed by the Viera’s attire. But, enthralling or not, that wasn’t what she had come here to discuss.  
  
“Why don’t you tell us your name. Mine’s… Relanna.”  
  
“Rabbit ears...”  
  
“That’s an odd name.” Lachelle said. “I’m Lachelle, formerly of Kisne.”  
  
“She’s a Viera.” Relanna explained in her stead.  
  
The girl paused, her trance broken, only just now seeming to realized what Relanna had asked.  
  
“I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.”  
  
“That’s a mouthful.” Lachelle said.  
  
Relanna ignored her, instead processing the information that this Louise had given her. With a name like that, she was most definitely some sort of aristocrat. Meaning there might be a decent reward for her safe return.  
  
“Where are you from, Miss Vallière?”  
  
“Tristain!”  
  
Relanna had studied a few maps of Eorzea, but she had never heard of a city like that. Must be one of the smaller villages that weren’t marked on region-wide maps. But for her to dwell in a place like that must mean her family were impoverished nobles. Probably not as big of a reward...  
  
“Alright, once we’ve finished with our quest here, we’ll try to get you back to your village.”  
  
Something Relanna had said didn’t sit well with the girl, because her eyes instantly narrowed. “Village?! Tristain is a great nation! Why does everyone keep thinking otherwise?”  
  
“It is?” Relanna asked.  
  
“Can’t be that great if nobodies heard of it.” Lachelle shrugged.  
  
“Why you!”  
  
“Enough.” Relanna sighed. Lachelle was just making everything worse. “Louise, where is this Tristain?”  
  
“How does nobody know?! It one of the great Brimiric nations of Halkegenia!”  
  
“The what?” Lachelle asked.  
  
“How do you not know about Halkegenia?!”  
  
“I’ve studied maps and I’ve never seen any mention of a ‘Halkegenia’ in Eorzea, let alone anywhere else in Aldenard. If it’s in Ilsabard or Othard, then it’s probably territory of the Empire.” Lachelle said.  
  
Louise huffed. “The Germanians have tried and tried but they could never take Tristain.”  
  
“The what? What’s a Germanian?”  
  
“You just mentioned them?” Louise’s exclaimed. “The Germanian Empire. What other empire is there?”  
  
“The… Garlean Empire.” Now it was Lachelle’s turn to look perplexed. “How could you not know about that?”  
  
“How do you not know about those Germanian savages? But then again this place that is stupid enough to let Elves run amok.”  
  
“The hell is an Elf?”  
  
“That thing with the pointy ears!”  
  
“The… Elezen?”  
  
“Call it whatever you want, it’s dangerous!”  
  
“What do you have against Elezen?”  
  
“They’re murderers! Monsters! Kidnappers of children!”  
  
“What the hell?” Lachelle asked. “What idiot told you that?”  
  
“Everyone knows that!” Louise shot back. “The Elves are heretics, occupying the holy land. Their the enemy of Brimir!”  
  
“Sounds like a stupid religion.”  
  
Louise’s face was growing redder as she opened her mouth to argue back. This was getting nowhere. Why did Lachelle have to come in? “Enough.”  
  
Relanna’s voice wasn’t loud, but it’s tone drew attention none the less.  
  
“Louise. My main reason for speaking with you is to ascertain whether or not you had been tempered, and also to learn what you know about the Amalj’aa.”  
  
Louise’s glare at Lachelle almost immediately stopped at that word, and her face went through a number of different emotions. Shock, fear, shame, anger, confusion.  
  
“Why?” She finally said,  
  
“Me and my party-”  
  
“My party.” Lachelle interjected.  
  
Relanna turned to her. Lachelle shrugged and threw up her hands as of to say ‘fine’ before leaning against the wall. She turned back to Louise, hoping to the Kami that the vision that had led her to these people was actually right.  
  
“Our party.” Relanna said. “Are here to deal with the Amalj’aa threat. They’ve been growing bolder of late, raiding further and further afield. Our group are adventurers come to deal with the threat. Thus, my presence here. Pray, tell me what happened. How did you come to be prisoner of the Amalj’aa, and how did you escape.”  
  
Louise paused, and then began to speak. As she spoke, more and more, Relanna began to realize that this was no ordinary escapee.  
  
She spoke of a kingdom called Tristain, of being a student at it’s most prestigious academy of magic. She spoke hesitatingly of her failures at magic, leading up to the Springtime Summoning Ritual, and how in attempting it, she found herself transported to the desert, and wound up in the claws of the Amalj’aa. Relanna found herself somewhat impressed by her means of escape, gruesome as it was, though her Heart went out to the trauma it must have inflicted on one who obviously had never seen combat before.  
  
Relanna didn’t like forcing her to relive those memories, but it was necessary. Her descriptions of the camp, even if vague in some parts, were immensely useful. As for the rest: While Louise’s story was fascinating, it wasn’t a priority. First came dealing with the Amalj’aa. Then, figure out the girl’s situation.  
  
Relanna nodded. “Thank you for your explanation. I do believe that my curiosity has been sated.”  
  
A lie. But a necessary one for the time being.  
  
“S-so what now?” Louise asked. In the brief time Relanna had seen her, Louise had switched emotions from fear, to outrage, to pride, to fury. But now, she just looked unsure, confused, lost.  
  
“A most wondrous suggestion for your most esteemed graciousness!” Lachelle said, with a smirk. “Take a freaking bath.”

* * *

_It's good to be back. Sorry for the paucity of updates, been having issues with internet access. Regardless, this was a fun chapter to write, though it had a lot to cover. We have our first Echo vision. and I like doing them in this style. Gives me a challenge to write from different perspectives.  
  
~Dragonexx_


End file.
